


猎艳记（上）

by Hobben



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 捷克猎人梗。霍布斯：在街上随机逮帅哥，用钱换性的（伪）GV摄影师+主演。本家明：被逮的那个帅哥。





	猎艳记（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 捷克猎人梗。NC17。骚话连篇预警，道德崩塌预警。  
> 常规操作，传统床上流程，但为他们的无节操预警。

霍布斯的创作遇到了瓶颈。  
这对一个作家来说正常。搞创作嘛，不遇个坎掉个坑受受磨难违违法把灵魂卖卖魔鬼什么的，你都不好意思说自己是艺术工作者。毕竟“天才的作品是用眼泪灌溉的”。  
寻找“眼泪”的过程颇有点周折，迷乱的群交、危险的毒品、疯狂的濒死体验都没能激发他的灵感，反而把他打入疼痛晕眩的谷底。清醒之后他决定出去走走，它不肯来，只有他去。

霍布斯在一个天气晴好的日子里晃到海滨胜地，他举着摄像机满街转，想找点有趣的东西。当看到一个旅游鞋双肩包的漂亮男孩时，他的点子来了。  
“嗨，你来这玩吗？”他截住对方。  
男孩金发闪烁笑容灿烂，完全不介意被拍摄，“是啊，我第一次看见海！”  
霍布斯下意识地想，这是谁家小奶狗没关住跑出来了？  
“你多大了，成年了没有？”  
小奶狗撅下嘴反驳，“当然成年啦！”  
这孩子唯恐被人小看的样子让霍布斯嘿嘿直笑，“你到底几岁？”  
“十八，我十八岁了。”  
他又聊了几句从哪来、都到过那里，然后切入他心血来潮的主题，“你平时勤工俭学吗？想要挣点旅费不？”  
小奶狗心动地睁大了眼睛，“怎么挣？”  
诱惑他太容易了，霍布斯笑眯眯地打量着男孩像看一块切好的蛋糕。“照我说的做就能挣钱，譬如，给你十块钱，在这脱了上衣展示一下你的身材？”  
男孩颇有兴趣地看着他，把背包往脚下一搁撩起T恤。  
霍布斯当即把钱递给对方，“裤子往下拉拉，我想知道你内裤的颜色。”  
男孩看看街上的行人有点为难。  
“勇敢点，这可是海滨，还有人穿比基尼呢。”他冲男孩挤挤眼睛，说的像朋友间打赌一样。  
男孩咬着嘴唇有点羞涩，但还是松了裤带拽下一点，露出粉紫色的内裤边缘。  
霍布斯哈哈大笑，这小家伙真是听话！  
“你的内裤很漂亮。”他用一种滑溜溜的调情声调说。  
男孩果然羞的低头，赶紧穿好了裤子。  
“你想多挣点钱嘛？完成更难一点的任务？”霍布斯观察男孩，盘算着他能接受的程度，“譬如，给我看看你的老二，你就能得到二十块。”  
男孩吓了一跳连连摇头，“这不行，这实在是太……”  
霍布斯拿着钞票在男孩眼前晃，“来嘛，大胆一点，就看十秒。”  
男孩还是为难地摇头，转开脸都不敢看他了。霍布斯也不急，他哼笑着用温柔的声音哄诱，“那我给你看看我的好吗？你能得到二十块钱，还可以用手摸摸我……”  
男孩脸憋红了，嗫嚅着：“不行，会被人看到……”  
他俩正站在街角，身边一侧是围墙，另一侧是行人不多的街道。霍布斯背对着街道，仗着身高的优势把男孩罩在面前的阴影里。  
“不会的，”他轻柔地说，“不会有人知道我们在干什么。”  
他抓住男孩的手按在自己支棱起来的裤裆上，“知道这是什么吗？嗯？告诉我。”  
男孩不敢吭声，只掀起眼帘不知所措地看着他，又露出了那种小奶狗一般的神情，委委屈屈却又无可奈何，看的霍布斯心都软了。  
他大笑着放开了男孩，从兜里掏出那二十块钱塞进对方手里，“拿着吧，我喜欢你，午饭算我请。”  
他攥着男孩的肩把他推到街道的阳光下，“去吧，祝你玩的愉快！”  
男孩终于如释重负地笑了，“谢谢你，再见。”  
“拜！”霍布斯冲他勾勾手指，心中充满了愉悦，调戏小朋友比啪啪啪还有意思，但小孩子终归是个麻烦。

他不缺炮友，长期的、临时的、酒吧暗巷里连名字都来不及问的，但轻易到手的总是无味。在街上找个陌生人，挑战他的底限，用钱砸到他张开腿，这种邪恶的刺激比性更令人亢奋。

霍布斯带着摄像机继续在街上逛。他瞥见一个身影，衣着步态和周边格格不入，立刻就把他的注意力吸引过去。  
那个男人还年轻，但肯定不是个男孩了。宽松的亚麻衬衫和休闲裤，斜挎一个颜色黯淡的帆布包，他步履匆匆，对周围景色毫不在意。他不是游客，霍布斯想。  
“嗨，你好！能聊几句吗？”霍布斯跨到身旁与男人并肩。  
男人停步左右看看，确定霍布斯是在和他说话。“你好？”他态度谨慎。  
霍布斯露出友善的面孔，“你似乎对这里的景色无动于衷，是本地人吗？”  
“你有什么事吗？为什么录像？”对方也在微笑，眼神却一点也不温和。  
“我在做一个调查，时间很短，拜托配合一下吧！”霍布斯正色道。  
男人高耸的鼻梁看上去有点冷酷，他薄薄的嘴唇抿着，透蓝色的眼睛审视着霍布斯。霍布斯被这眼神盯得暗暗兴奋，这是一块撬开硬壳才能吃到的肉，他的心跳有点加速。

男人的帆布包动了，一个毛茸茸的头顶开盖口。  
“你居然有只兔子？”摄像机录下霍布斯惊讶的笑声，怎么也没想到这会是一个男人的随身物品。他的嬉笑收获了对方的瞪视，看那双大眼睛翻出孩子气的表情，霍布斯只好紧抿着嘴角。年轻男人和软萌宠物，很可爱的组合不是吗？  
男人不理他，低头去哄小家伙，但兔子似乎在包里呆得闷了，挣了几下，前爪扒拉着，后腿一蹬从包里跳了出来。  
“回来，8号！”男人撇下霍布斯去追自己的宠物。霍布斯拔腿跟上去，他可不会让猎物以如此可笑的理由消失。事情真是越来越有意思了。  
录像里的画面摇晃着，那只兔子窜过了街道和绿化带，从一个洞钻进围墙里。男人左右看看没发现围墙的入口，他把背包甩到身后就要往墙上爬。  
“嘿，让我帮你！”霍布斯拉住男人把摄像机塞在他手里，自己退后两步助跑，脚下借力一蹬就翻上了围墙。  
“我看见它了！”霍布斯慢慢靠近，兔子盯着他毫无惧意。  
他捉住兔子的时候听见男人的声音从墙头传来：“你不应该这么抓着它……”  
还没来得及问为什么，他就被兔子吭哧咬了一口。

霍布斯把兔子从洞里塞给它的主人，自己翻出墙外。男人抱住了惹事的小家伙，从挎包里掏出摄像机还给霍布斯。  
“我一直以为兔子吃素。”霍布斯甩着咬破的手指头说。  
“通常情况下它是吃素的。”男人憋着笑，“谢谢你的帮助，让我看看你的手？”  
破口不大但也流了一点血。  
男人歪歪头给他一个真诚的笑容，“为了表示歉意和感谢，请允许我为你买点药？”  
“嗯哼。”霍布斯挑挑眉，很满意这个发展，“我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“本杰明——之前你说要采访什么？”  
“叫我维拉德。”霍布斯一只手举着机器，另一只做个握手的示意，流血的手指翘了起来，于是本杰明笑着捏捏其他几根手指。  
指尖摩擦的碰触激起霍布斯更大的渴望。“我想做个访谈——啊，可以帮我拍一下身上的土吗？”他摊着手表示自己不太方便。  
本杰明看着他几乎算是干干净净的衣服，应了一声去拍他的腰腹和膝盖上方。霍布斯喜上心头，那只手落在身上的力度值得遐想。

两人并肩前行，不远处就是一家药店。霍布斯的镜头对着身边人的侧颜，“我想调查一下人们对于金钱的态度。”  
本杰明扭头聆听，示意他继续。  
“请问你的年龄？做什么工作？收入？”  
看见对方稍有犹疑，霍布斯马上跟道：“这些问题有助于理解你的态度，希望你不介意……当然，如果你……”  
“没问题。”本杰明淡定微笑，“我三十岁，做管理工作。至于收入，恐怕没有人觉得自己所拥有的已经足够。”  
这是个含糊的回答，但霍布斯为他的年龄惊讶：“三十岁？天哪？！你年轻的像个大学生！”  
本杰明愉悦地笑起来。霍布斯觉得自己的话并不夸张，这个男人的皮肤闪烁着阳光，大眼睛生机勃勃，锁骨下白腻的肌肤看上去就柔嫩可口。  
他已经在幻想着往白皙的皮肤上留下牙印，让那双眼睛蒙上泪雾。

“刚才你提到人们不会轻易满足，那么为了赚钱，你愿意付出多少？在循规蹈矩和叛道离经之间你会做到哪一步？”霍布斯为这句话配上一个人畜无害的笑容。  
“我会为了赚钱做出一些努力。具体怎么做，那要看是什么事了。”  
“有些人可以打破自己固有的习惯，譬如说性向，甚至会做之前不敢做的事情，只要能得到足够的钱。你怎么看？他们是不是很勇敢？”  
“勇敢？我确信这个词不该被用在这里。”本杰明摇摇头，“每个人的需求不同、底限不一，我需要更具体的提示。”

他们走到药店前，冷气从门缝吹出来，本杰明抿了一下汗湿的嘴唇，那薄薄的两片嫩肉现在是艳红的颜色。霍布斯盯着他的唇，喉结滑动了一下，如果他的脑内有弹幕，本杰明就会看到“多汁的小洞”“饥渴的舔吸”“被粗暴撑开的嫩肉”“插入喉头的冲撞”“咕叽咕叽的水声和哼哼唧唧的呜咽”……  
但是幸好他看不到，所以他们愉快地走进药店。

本杰明托着霍布斯的手给伤口消毒。霍布斯趁机问：“你有女朋友吗？”看到对方否认，便接道：“那男朋友呢？”  
“没有……你的好奇心真强。”本杰明瞥了他一眼，目光里的莞尔多过责怪。  
霍布斯被这眼神鼓励到了，“也许我想多了解你一点。”  
他贴近本杰明，掏出一沓百元钞票展示给对方，“你看，我这里有足够的钱，如果你愿意尝试一些……有趣的事情，就可以挣到它们，你打算试试吗？”  
他问这句话的时候有点紧张，暗暗挺胸收腹使自己的胸肌在弹性布料下凸显，又不动声色地侧过脸，让阳光勾勒出面庞英俊的轮廓，翠绿的眸子反射出快乐的光，看上去生动又真诚。  
本杰明走神了几秒，霍布斯以为那是因为自己，而没有注意到窗外两个风尘仆仆的异乡客正在东张西望地寻找着什么。本杰明挪了一步，用霍布斯的身形挡住自己，问到：“别兜圈子了，直接告诉我，你想要什么？”  
“我想肏你。”霍布斯用暗哑的气声说，他的嗓子干的可以种仙人掌了，“我会给你一千块钱，喏……在这儿，我要一边肏你一边拍下你的样子。”  
出乎意料地，本杰明没有惊怒没有羞涩，也不和霍布斯讨价还价，他接过钞票、仰起头略带挑衅地道：“坦白地说，我没有同性之间的经验，所以——”他停顿一下对着霍布斯笑了，”——你能让我爽到吧？”  
霍布斯的心跳骤然加剧，肾上腺素随着血液奔腾，紧绷的兴奋感让他的小腹隐隐刺痛。作为一个男人，他感到自己遭到了挑战。

 

两人在最近的旅馆开房，搂搂抱抱地撞了进去。霍布斯惊讶于本杰明居然那么主动，路上一直搂着他、窝在他怀里。  
霍布斯揽过本杰明的脖子就去逮他的嘴唇，这是他想了一路的，他太想撬开这张严谨犀利的小嘴了。此时本杰明却显出稍许不自在，他下意识地向后闪头，盯着霍布斯凑过来的嘴，眉头微皱。霍布斯笑了，挣扎的猎物更美味，他带着掠夺的气势在本杰明后脑稍稍施压，把他的嘴唇贴到自己舌头上。  
片刻后，霍布斯柔声说：“别紧张。张开嘴，让我尝尝你的舌头。”  
本杰明眨眨眼，纾了一口气，霍布斯趁这个空档溜进他嘴里。他故意吸了几下，发出暧昧的响声，如愿地看到本杰明有点脸红了。  
本杰明推开他咽了口唾沫，“别太急，我去准备一下。”  
他拿上药店买的灌肠器往卫生间走，霍布斯笑嘻嘻地跟着，“我来帮你弄吧！”  
本杰明哐地一声关门落锁，在里面说：“我会看说明。”

霍布斯脱掉衣服歪到椅子里，两条长腿懒洋洋地岔开。他把摄像机放在桌上正对着卫生间，自己揉着胯下，想着那人待会出来的样子。  
他忽然感觉有“人”盯着自己，低头就对上了兔子的红眼睛。一进屋本杰明就把它撒到地上，让它凉凉快快地去喝水。现在这小兔崽子端端正正地蹲在那，小短手举在胸前，耳朵支楞着，表情严肃的像是要开会。等等……这一脸毛为什么还能看出表情？  
他被盯得浑身不自在，可在没吃到它主人之前也不能对它怎么样。霍布斯起身去阳台揪了一片植物，他也不知道那绿叶是什么，但兔子不就是吃这些草嘛。他蹲下来把绿叶递到兔子面前，兔子不为所动。他向前递出叶子搔它的嘴，兔子呲牙顺着叶尖一路咬上来，动作之快之猛让人始料未及，眼见快咬到他了，霍布斯赶紧撒手往回缩。可兔子并不吃那玩意，它把嚼过的叶子吐到地上，仍是不满地瞪着他。  
这下霍布斯真没辙了，他摊手：“我真没什么能给你吃的了。”

好在门开了，本杰明穿着衣服走出来，他的短发湿漉漉地立着，浅麻色的衬衫贴着潮湿的身体，隐约透出肉色。霍布斯的注意力瞬间就被拉过去，这个小可爱已经把自己洗净备好了。  
他迎上去捧着本杰明的脸，拇指在他鼻翼和唇边画圈。  
“有种说法，男人鼻子的大小反应他老二的粗细，你听说过吗？”  
本杰明撇嘴，“他们是不是还相信男人鼻子能勃起？”  
霍布斯笑着沿着本杰明高挺的鼻梁舔上去，顺着眼睑用舌尖勾勒他的睫毛。本杰明的鼻息火热，在他的碰触中越加粗重。霍布斯转回去舔他的嘴，这回本杰明毫不犹豫地探出舌尖，两人的舌头腻腻哒哒的在唇齿间纠斗。霍布斯顺势解开了对方的衬衫，手指搅着本杰明的胸毛。  
“你下面的毛也是这个颜色？”

本杰明脱的只剩一条四角内裤，霍布斯的目光追逐着他每一个动作。他浑圆有力的肩膀和白皙紧实的胸腹，那些不是健身房中练出的块头，却光滑细致没有多余的赘肉，充分显示了年轻的骄傲。他弯腰时牵动背部，能看到漂亮的肌肉和精致的蝴蝶骨。他侧身去搭衣服，霍布斯的目光沿着曲线一路向上，脚踝、小腿、膝弯、大腿，最后抵达布料包裹着的臀部，那里圆润饱满，和腰部形成一道诱人的弧度。  
老天，霍布斯感觉自己要燃起来了。  
本杰明看过来时，霍布斯一把扯下自己的裤子，他的老二猛地蹦出来，像伏身多时的蟒蛇终于直面自己的猎物。  
“哇哦——”本杰明的目光在霍布斯的阴茎和脸之间打转，那是一个惊讶的表情。他的内裤还保留着，紧贴在腿根，竭力控制着他的兴奋。  
霍布斯拿过摄像机，给本杰明裆下一个特写：屏幕中的布料隆起一块，霍布斯的手抓着自己的老二入镜，在本杰明的鼓包上又蹭又磨，他深褐色的性器与白色的布料形成了鲜明对比。  
霍布斯的手指捏上本杰明半勃的阴茎，隔着内裤用指甲搔他的龟头，那物事便把布料又顶高了一些。  
“你是因为我这样的，对吗？”霍布斯笑的有点得意。  
“放屁！”  
霍布斯嘿嘿一笑，把内裤褪下一半，现在他知道关于颜色的答案了。

本杰明的阴茎和他的人一样，年轻、骄傲。霍布斯兴奋地吹了声口哨。  
它挺拔、笔直，白腻如上好的瓷器，光洁紧绷的头端像上了釉一样闪闪发亮。下面的两颗阴囊在白净中透出粉红，托在手里也是饱满的球状。  
漂亮！漂亮的让人想吸！  
霍布斯本来急于去肏本杰明的嘴，但看到这根阴茎之后他有了新的冲动。  
“你吸过男人的鸡巴吗？”  
“……没。”  
现在霍布斯觉得这小可爱真的是第一次，他虽然一直嘴硬，但却会控制不住地脸红。有些事不管你心理准备多充分，真开始做的时候总会不知所措，这时候你就需要一些示范和推动。

霍布斯在本杰明面前单膝跪下，两手插入卡在臀部的内裤扯到脚踝，本杰明配合地轮流抬脚。他的阴茎随着身体晃动，拍打着霍布斯的颧骨。  
霍布斯握着本杰明的阴茎，看见马眼肉红色的小缝里渗出了前液。他用舌头扫上去，咂咂嘴，“味道不错。”  
本杰明的脸以可见的速度变得更红了。

霍布斯埋首在本杰明下腹，用鼻子茂盛的丛林中嗅闻、探索。  
“你像一只寻回犬……你到底在闻什么？”本杰明被他毛扎扎的短发刺得直扭，忍不住去推那个脑袋。  
“你的体味。”霍布斯不肯抬头，声音闷闷的，“一种肉香……哦艹，你真的很好闻。”他一手扶着阴茎往自己脸上蹭，伸出舌头上上下下地舔，一会儿又托起阴囊吸进嘴里，把自己滚热的气息喷在上面。  
“啊……你……”本杰明被他弄得说不出话。  
霍布斯变本加厉把阴茎含进嘴里扑哧扑哧地捅，龟头的形状在腮帮子上一次次凸显。他抬眼观察本杰明，对方也正看着他，因为他放浪的动作而咬着嘴唇微微蹙眉。  
霍布斯笑弯了眼睛，他吐出棒棒，一边撸着一边审视自己的战果，“你都兴奋的流汤儿了，还说不是因为我？”  
本杰明嗤了一声拨开霍布斯的手，把戏弄者推到椅子上。他不喜欢这么被调戏，也不喜欢无法自控的感觉。  
“喂喂，别那么急。”霍布斯摊开双手表示任君摆布。他敞开两腿，用肌肉控制着老二冲本杰明点头：来呀！来嘛！  
本杰明白他一眼，霍布斯舔舔嘴唇很满意自己的小把戏。

本杰明伏在霍布斯腿间打量着，那根阳物涨红中青筋凸起，高高翘起贴着下腹，拨动起来沉甸甸的，一松手又啪地弹回原位立正。  
开始之前他伸出舌头很自然地舔了一下龟头，青涩又小心，像小鹿舔舐草叶上的露水，像小猫第一次玩弄它的球。  
霍布斯因为这动作抽了口气，“好极了！就是这样，舔我的大肉棒！”  
本杰明绕着冠状沟舔了两圈便把它纳入口中。他动作轻缓，没学霍布斯那样故作激烈，更像是认真的品尝。他无师自通地一手撸着阴茎下半截，另一手去照顾霍布斯的蛋蛋，也没有犯牙齿的错误。  
“你真的是第一次吗？”霍布斯的问句得到一个白眼，他喘着气笑，“那你真是太棒了！……是的，是的……就这样……”  
其实他并不在乎性伙伴是不是初次，但这种问题总会带来情趣和一点小小的激励。  
本杰明善于学习，吞吐一阵之后他就找到了更有趣的玩法。他把阴茎尽可能多的纳入口中，嘬腮，让口腔里形成一个小真空，像拔罐一样从下往上缓缓拔起，行进到龟头处猛抬头让它滑出嘴巴，发出啵的一声。他甚至为这个招式起了个名堂：开瓶器。  
现在霍布斯觉得自己低估了本杰明，他看过来的眼神绝对乐在其中，他以欲望为刑控制自己。  
“天呐……啊……你的嘴太适合吸男人了！啊……你喜欢我的鸡巴吗？”  
回答他的是本杰明的牙齿，霍布斯嘶了一声头皮发麻，脆弱部位的危险感更加刺激。他站起来按住本杰明的头，粗声粗气地说：“让我肏你的嘴！小乖乖，抬头。我要看着你肏你的洞！”

霍布斯如愿以偿地看见那双大眼睛中的泪雾了，他现在只听得见自己的喘和下面噗叽噗叽的水声。  
摄像机满屏都是阴茎和小嘴。拉近的镜头里深褐色的粗壮性器和鲜红的柔嫩软肉对比鲜明，合不拢的唇角被插出亮晶晶的涎水，柱身在进出之间镀上水光。镜头上移是那双蓝到出奇的大眼睛，现在雾色潋滟，似是嗔怒却又透出无助。  
本杰明咳嗽着推开他，抚着咽喉，“这和开始时说的不一样。”  
霍布斯马上换了一副温柔的面孔，“对不起，宝贝儿。你实在是太诱人了。”随即他嬉笑着去揩本杰明湿漉漉的下巴，“不过你的汁水可真多……”  
本杰明也笑了，他一把握住霍布斯的阴茎，就这么拽着扯到床边，“硬汉，让我看看你的真本事。”  
霍布斯嗷地一声抱住本杰明摔在床上。

TBC.


End file.
